


Friends Sickfics & Injured Oneshots. prompts & Requests

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitals, Illnesses, Medical Conditions, Mentions of surgery, Minor Injuries, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Basically what the title says.
Relationships: Ben Geller/Rachel Green, Chandler Bing & Erica Bing, Chandler Bing & Jack Bing, Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing & Monica Geller, Chandler Bing & Phoebe Buffay, Chandler Bing & Phoebe Buffay & Monica Geller & Ross Geller & Rachel Green & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Emma Geller-Green & Rachel Green, Erica Bing & Monica Geller, Monica Geller & Joey Tribbiani, Monica Geller/Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay & Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay/Monica Geller, Ross Geller & Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	Friends Sickfics & Injured Oneshots. prompts & Requests

Hi guys. I was wondering if anyone has any ideas for Sickfic or injured Oneshots that you would like me to write.

Let let me know which Character and what your idea is.   
  


Thanks.

Jenny😁❤️


End file.
